


Inverted

by eggsinsunnyside



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Not much of Bendy here I'm afraid, Roleswap, and Sammy too, instead you get Alice, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsinsunnyside/pseuds/eggsinsunnyside
Summary: What if Bendy and Alice's roles were reversed?





	Inverted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/gifts).



> I honestly had some idea for how Bendy would play out in this universe but I lost the idea and now you have Alice with a side of Sammy.

It’s funny how life treats you, especially if you were an employee of Joey Drew Studio and even more so if you were a former one at that.

Thirty years since Henry Walters had stepped a foot back in the studio and he regretted the decision within the first ten minutes he spent there.

Nobody around to greet him, the scattered chairs on the floor, the overall abandoned feel of the first floor and the severe lack of Joey Drew for Henry to see.

Henry still had the letter in his hand, the one that Joey sent him and was the reason why the former animator had returned to his previous workplace.

_I have something to show you_

He found that ‘something’ alright.

It was a magnificent machine of massive proportion, even when Henry was standing quite far from it on the balcony.

It was a marvel to see, particularly with all the pumps and pipes that intertwined with the machine, and most likely the source of fuel for it. So many pipes that lead to the machine but where it leads to, Henry didn’t know.

Henry idly glanced at each of the Bendy merchandise while he searched for the artifacts to turn the machine on after listening to Wally’s tape recorder.

The cutouts of the Darling Angel Bendy smiled at him with his gloved hands poised together like a prayer.

Almost as if Bendy was wishing him good luck for what may come.

It made the sense of wrongness all the more stronger and harder for Henry to suppress.

Henry finally couldn’t ignore it when he found a corpse that resembled too much like Boris. The proportions, the ears, the muzzle and the eyes – no ordinary human could look like the Boris he created and loved as the creator.  

“What did you do, Joey?” He whispered to himself with shock.

As soon as Henry found Joey, he would need a severe talking to.

Henry’s mood soured even more when he went to turn on the ink pressure, the ink pipe above him had burst, completely dousing the man in ink.

“What is with all this need for ink?” He practically growled, wiping off the ink in his face and blanching at the strong stench the substance left behind. “This was just an animation studio. I get the need for ink but this much, really?”

A pity nobody could hear his grumbling as they would’ve agreed with his point. At least, Henry suppose they might’ve.

Henry frowned at the path to the Ink Machine which was now barred by several wooden boards hammered to the entrance.

Those wooden boards had definitely not been there before, and he hadn’t heard anyone hammer in the nails either. Someone was definitely in the studio and was purposely messing with him.

“Hello?” He called out cautiously, leaning in closer to the wooden boards to peer into the room-

A black claw lashed out and made a grab for his throat.

Henry let out a startled yelp, pushing his body away in reflex from the assaulting limb and fell to the floor.

The former animator hastily sat up, breathing heavily and stared at the offending claw incredulously.

Behind the wooden boards, he could barely make out a distorted shape with a warped halo before ink began to flood into the studio from the ceiling.

Henry forced himself to stand up and make a run for it, every step behind him quickly being swallowed up by the ink.

All around him, there was a cacophony of wood snapping, giving way for more ink to cascade into the old studio and just barely avoiding the path to the exit.

He was so close to the door now, arms outstretched for the door knob but there was another thunderous clap of wood snapping.

Gravity took ahold of Henry’s body as the floor beneath him gave way, sending him plummeting down a great height away from his exit.  

Through the wind whistling past his ear in his descent, Henry heard a gurgling voice screaming out from above.

“ **CCREEAATTOOOR!** ”

 

* * *

 

 

 Sammy had gone mad, Henry deduced as he struggled in his bonds.

The former musician no longer resembled the one Henry remembered in the golden days when they had worked along with each other.

Sammy was covered in ink from head to toe, wearing only a pair of overalls with one of Alice Demon’s mask to hide his face. There were several chips in the mask’s details and shape, showing off its aged appearance to the former animator and perhaps Sammy’s treatment down in the studio. Or possibly his actions.

Not that Henry could really see his face anymore. All he could see past the mask was globs of ink that made up the head.

“Praise our Lady, Alice! For she has come to save her Prophet from the inky abyss!” Sammy raved with the lunacy of a madman, wildly throwing his arms in the air.

Several banging echoed from within the pipe, drawing the two men’s attentions to the ceiling.

“Do you hear her, crawling in the pipes?” Sammy whispered excitedly, giggling maniacally and glanced back at Henry, “Rest your head sheep, for she will come to accept you as my sacrifice.”

“Sammy, Alice isn’t real. She’s just a cartoon.” Henry reminded at the former musician, though even he doubted his own words.

He remembered the claw that tried to grab his face when he was on the surface floor and the gurgle of his name when he fell. The shape didn’t match Alice at all

 “Don’t you disrespect my Lady!” Sammy snarled aggressively, startling Henry, “She will set us free! She will save us from all this pain and suffering! She will bring salvation to us all!”

Sammy had definitely gone insane.

The deranged musician’s aggression all but disappeared when the banging in the pipes occurred again, removing his attention from Henry.

“She’s here.” Sammy breathed reverently, “I must attend to her immediately.”

He glanced back at Henry briefly before hurrying out of the room through the door on Henry’s left.

“Wait, Sam-!” Henry started but Sammy slammed the door shut before Henry could call out the musician’s name.

He struggled in his bonds harder than ever, ignoring the way his wrists burned against the heavy materials. As the former animator fought and thrashed, Sammy was chanting Alice’s name like a mantra over the intercom.

There was a splat of something wet hitting the floor and Sammy’s voice increasingly becoming panicked.

“No, my Lady, I am your Prophet! I am your- “Whatever Sammy intended to say next was never spoken, instead a pained scream drowned it all out. No doubt from Sammy.

Eventually, the rope gave way to Henry’s’ struggles and fell uselessly to the ground, freeing the man from the pole he was tied to.

Just in time too for several Searchers to burst into the room from the ground, malformed arms outstretched for Henry’s blood.

Henry forced his body to lunge for his axe which had been left behind by Sammy and grunted with exertion as he drove the blade into each of the Searchers.

By the time the room had been cleared of all Searchers, Henry was almost completely covered in ink and examined his axe. It appeared much more damaged than before, cracks marring the surface of the handle.

No doubt age has taken its toll on the tool, and Henry’s use of it hadn’t helped its state either.  The axe probably wouldn’t last longer than a few couple of whacks.

His prediction became true when the axe shattered into pieces upon clearing out the last wooden board that blocked his path out of the room Sammy attempted to sacrifice him in.

“Now where did Sammy take me to…” Henry trailed off, observing the paths in front of him.

The one in front of his was completely flooded, with bits of debris from the ceiling that had fallen into the ink but beyond that was a door. The other path was on his left though Henry didn’t know where that would lead to.

The former animator didn’t have much of a choice when a figure burst out of the ink in the flooded path.

It stood tall, perhaps taller than Henry, with sludges of ink cascading from its head like hair. It had a feminine body, even wearing a black dress with a crooked bow. Atop of its head were two unmistakable horns, twisted and bent from their perfect shape.

Henrys breath hitched in his throat when he recognized who the figure was.

“Alice?” He croaked out, horror seeping into his chest.

It took just a few milliseconds for that horror to turn to outright dread when Alice screamed at him with a shrill shriek.

It took even longer than that for Henry to finally break eye contact from Alice who looked even more wrong than ever.

Finally, another precious second for Henry’s body to kick into motion and drive him away from the ink flooded corridor – away from Alice – by running down to the corridor on his left.

Not far behind him, Alice screamed furiously and shortly following that, her thunderous footsteps.

So many turns and so little time, yet Henry had managed to pick the right path to his respite. At the end of his chase was a door that blocked itself once he had burst through it.

There was several loud banging on the wood, each hit gradually increasing in force and for a moment, Henry feared that the wood would split from the impact.

But Alice never managed to break through. The blockade did its job and kept the demon at bay, rendering Henry alone on the other side, surrounded by nothing but numerous copies of Bendy’s plushies.

Henry heaved out an exhausted sigh, letting him body slide to the floor and lean his back against the door. So many of his muscles were aching from all of the actions, and especially his head too.

Whatever Sammy had struck him with had left a dent – possibly literally – on Henry.

The former animator gazed down at one of the Darling Angel’s toys and grimaced.

If what he saw was real and Alice had indeed been brought to real life, then it was possible that his other creations were alive too.

Although given how poorly off-model Alice was and the hostile treatment Henry had experienced so far, he doubted that the others would be as friendly.  

Henry would hate to see what had become of the Darling Angel Bendy if Alice the Demon had come off so wrong.


End file.
